


The Apron

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, Feminization, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Olive Oil as Lube, Rimming, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Masquerade fill- Sam comes home to the bunker to find Dean “domestic goddess” in the kitchen cooking dinner. But dinner will have to wait.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	The Apron

The apron had been a gift, for a birthday they were pretending they weren’t celebrating. Hence, an apron. But they never talked about the fact that Dean  _ liked _ it. They never discussed the fact that Dean liked cooking, and keeping “house” in the bunker.

Sam liked it too, but less in a “this is home” way and more in a “my dick is so hard I can’t think” way. He loved to see Dean so comfortable, so in his element. 

Sam closed the creaky door behind him and looked down into the bunker’s war room. He clomped down the stairs, tried, worried, and unable to think about anything other than the things bothering him.

“Dean?” He asked the empty room, hoping his voice carried enough to let his brother know he was finally home. He didn’t hear a reply but he smelled something delicious and decided that a home cooked meal, one of  _ Dean’s _ home cooked meals would be the best thing for him in his current mood.

He followed his nose to the kitchen, as he got closer he coud hear the sizzle of food in a pan and the mouthwatering aroma of something roasting in the oven. His stomach rumbled and he patted it gently to let it know that it’d been heard and would soon be full and happy. He turned the corner and took the few steps into the kitchen when he realized that his stomach would have to wait.

Dean’s back was to Sam as he stirred something on the stovetop but SAm could see the aprons strings tied around Dean’s waist, the bow resting happily atop his peach of an ass. He waas wearing a tight, white teeshirt and jeans that he’d retired from his duffle years ago due to the well-washed fabric becoming thin and holey in a number of spots. All of that had Sam’s dick perked up and paying attention but it was Dean’s bare feet that had Sam moving forward, crowding up against Dean’s back and kissing the freckles on his neck.

“Welcome home Sammy. That your gun in your pocket or you just happy to see me?” Dean husked and Sam saw him carefully turn off the burner and move the pan to one of the cool ones.

“Fuckin love coming home and seeing you, barefoot and happy cooking for me.” Sam breathed as he trailed kisses up the side of Dean’s neck until he could pull the lobe of Dean’s ear between his teeth and bite down. He felt Dean seize up in his arms and didn’t even try and stop the smile on his face.

“You like having big brother as your little wifey?”Dean asked, tilting his head so that Sam would move to the other side of his neck. Sam felt more than heard the shiver in Dean’s voice as he asked, and it was like a lightbulb over Sam’s head. He rocked his hips forward, letting Dean feel how hard he was.

“Fuck yeah. You wanna be my wife? Huh? Take care of me when I come home from hunting? I’ll take such good care of you sweetheart.” Sam crossed his arms in front of Dean and brought his hands up to cup Dean’s pecs as he kept humping Dean’s ass.

“Sweetheart. My sexy little thing, barefoot and waiting for me with a good meal. But I’m not hungry for food, not right now darlin. I need something else first.” Sam manhandled Dean away from the stove and over towards the kitchen table where he shoved him down, face first.

“Give your wife a little warning, huh? Not even gonna rev the engine a little bit?” Dean joked back at him, even as he wiggled his ass in Sam’s direction.

SAm dropped to his knees behind Dean and tugged at the waist of the jeans, hoping he didn’t rip them as he pulled them down over the swell of Dean’s ass and down his bowed thighs. SAm sucked in a deep breath.

“Sweetheart, feeling naughty today? No panties under your clothes? Were you hoping i’d just come home and fuck you in your pretty little apron?” Sam darted forward and bit into the soft flesh of Dean’s ass jsut to hear the gasp and moan he’d make. He slipped his thumb between Dean’s cheeks and pressed on the tight hole he found.

“Mmm my baby isn’t turned on enough, is he? Nah, gotta get my wife just dripping before she can take me, right? Gonna treat you so nice baby.”

Sam pushed the cheeks of Dean’s ass apart and pressed his face between, flicking his tongue out over the sensitive skin. He didn’t get to eat dean out as much as he liked because Dean was so sensitive, it drove ihim totally out of his head with pleasure and made him boneless and he didn’t like to feel like that often, so even as he tasted the musky skin, he knew that Dean wanted to be driven out of his head.

“Oh fuck, oh Sammy sammy sammy get in there. Eat me out. Yeah, get your tongue in there fuck.” Dean was babbling between moans and Sam’s cock was digging into his zipper. He pulled one hand away from Dean’s ass to open his fly and release some pressure and brought it back with a slap. He pulled back so that he could slap both of Dean’s cheeks, watch the way his plump ass jiggled and turned pink before he dove back in, this time wiggling and pushing his tongue till the tip was inside Dean.

“Always so tight for me sweetheart. Gotta work you open every time. No one but me, right? Just me.” SAm pulled back and spat at Dean’s hole, working the saliva in with his fingers as he tried to get Dean to open up.

“Lemme in here, right here baby. C’mon, you know you wanna soften up and lemme in.” He finally was able to work Dean open enough to get his finger into the first knuckle and knew the hardest part was over. Dean was squirming and whining under him, filth pouring out of his mouth interspersed with Sam’s name as Sam ducked back down to work his tongue in alongside his finger.

“Oil. Fuck, get the olive oil baby. Need your cock. I need your cock in me.” Dean whined, clenching and releasing around Sam’s finger.

Sam stood up and turned his head towards the kitchen island and saw the bottle of olive oil just out of reach. He huffed and pulled his hands away from his brother to grab the bottle and took the moment to shove his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

“Look at you in your little apron with your ass out, jsut waiting to be stuffed full.” He suffled back over and drizzled the oil down Dean’s crack and over his own cock, the squelch of it making his stomach churn with heat.

Sam worked his fingers back inside, careful to avoid his prostate lest Dean go off too soon. He was up to three fingers and thinking about going for four when Dean clenched up hard enough to hurt.

“If you don’t get your cock in me in the next five seconds I will never cook for you again.” Dean grunted out, his head turned around and face red. They both knew it was an empty threat but Sam could feel the blood pulsing in his cock and he didn’t want to wait anymore.

“Want me to stuff you full? You want this?” He hefted his cock, lifting it and letting it drop down across the still red handprints from earlier and Dean hissed, arching his back prettier than any twink in any porn ever.

Sam didn’t go slow, he couldn’t; he grabbed Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise and pushed in until his pelvis hit Dean’s ass and both of them were panting. He set a brutal rhythm, unable to temper himself or tease anymore. He yanked up on Dean’s hips until Dean squealed and Sam smiled, knowing that he was hitting Dean’s super sensitive prostate with each thrust.

“You gonna come all over that pretty apron, baby? Hmm?” Sam grunted between thrusts, the sounds of slapping skin and the wet sounds of his cock pistoning in and out so loud in the small kitchen that neither of them noticed someone walked in.

Sam heard the sound of a thrat being cleared and a grumbled, “you both have rooms with doors, please start using them” in Cass annoying voice before he heard the sound of Cass' trenchcoat and heavy footfalls retreating.

“Sammy, oh fuck sammy ‘m gonna come. Gonna come. Fuck me. Harder.” Dean whined, thrusting backwards so that their bodies were meeting harder, more violently at each thrust. Sam grunted and curled down over Dean’s body, gathering Dean’s apron around his cock and stroking through the fabric till Dean squealed and pulsed in his hand, coming all over the inside of his apron.

SAm stood back up and grabbed Dean’s hips, fucking in as fast as he could while Dean’s ass pulsed and clenched around him, sucking the orgasm right out of him. He pushed in as far as he could when he came, pulsing deep inside Dean’s ass.

When he could move, he pulled his softening dick out and watched his come seep out of Dean’s red and puffy hole. Sam dropped back down to his knees and licked up what wouldn’t stay inside, rolling the taste of his come and Dean’s ass and olive oil around on his tongue.

“fffUCK Sam, insatiable bastard. Fuuck your tongue feels so good. Jesus.” SAtisfied, Sam stood back up and wiped his mouth, then helped Dean stand. Sam couldn’t hold back his laugh at Dean’s face when the cold, come-covered inside of his apron fell back against his legs.

“Jesus. Disgusting. You’re so nasty dude. Don’t think I won't get you back.”

Sam grinned and stepped over towards the food, still cooling on the counter and grabbed a carrot to pop into his mouth. 

“I look forward to it.”

  
  
  



End file.
